This trial is designed to test the safety and immunogenicity of a vaccine consisting of idiotype protein plus the chemical adjuvant SAF-1 in patients with low-grade B-cell lymphoma. The long-term goal of this study is to develop a vaccine therapy which will induce a clinically effective immune response. The vaccine is produced on a custom basis from each patient's tumor cells hybridoma techniques. The SAF-1 adjuvant an oil-in-water emulsion plus the immunostimulant muramyl dipeptide.